Troubled Truths
by Crisis Ensues
Summary: What would happen if Sango never really told the IY Group the truth about her past? What if she was hiding something that could change the fate of the world? Better summary inside. SesshomaruOC


Summary: The Inuyasha Gang thought they knew everything aboutSango, but do they? When a woman stumbles apon the groupa new mystery unfolds and old family ties are remembered. As Mara fights to show Sango the truth will she die? Will Sango be able to face the truth that all she believed in was a lie?

* * *

Yo...I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's therein all other characters are own by moi! 

As I slowly walked down the small dirt path I received the glares I received everyday from the villagers. I am a curse; a walking plague; even my own family will not come near me. I can't remember the last time I was hugged or felt the kiss of passion on my cheek from a loved one. A feeling I probably never received since birth. The black hole that was called a heart was ripped apart inside me, making me only a ghost of the living world, banished to walk this lonely road for eternity.

I was startled from my thoughts as a large clump of dirt was thrown at me, splashing across my face like paint on canvas. My hand did not shake as I wiped my face with the back of my hand, lingering for a moment before rubbing the dirt onto my kimono. A high pitched laugh could be heard from the right of me, and as I turned I wasn't surprised to see a young teen around my age running away, his feet leaving a dirt cloud behind him as they swept him away.

I was used to this it is part of my life, never to be loved always to be hated. I was heading for a small cliff at the edge of my village just outside of the gate, my sanctuary. It was covered in small Sakura trees that were hidden from the eyes of others by large Acres of Birch and Pines.

I had found it only two years ago at the age of twelve running from my brother. He had run by not even thinking of me going into such a thick part of the woods.

I swept a large branch of Birch from my path as I stepped onto my sanctuary; the sun beating down on me told me it was only early in the afternoon. I settled myself on the ledge of the cliff, briskly swiping a piece of my wavy dark purple hair away from my face, sighing in contentment.

I lived in a large family of six including myself, Sango my younger sister is only two years younger then I, a young boy named Kohaku, and my twin brother……. My face formed a frown at the thought of him, he was the only thing in this world I truly hated, and despised. In return he despised me as well as the rest of the village's population, the only ones who could stand being around me were the young children and even now they are pulled by their sleeves away from me. The Parents giving me evil glares threatening me. I am what they fear the most and in return I hate them.

The vile corruption of my clan had all started on our birth day. I sighed as the unwanted flashback came flowing through my mind like a hammer to my soul.

_The wind had howled fiercely that night forcing the villagers to bar their shutters from the cold. Candles lit a room filled with many midwives and healers that could be spared, sprawled across a bed a beautiful woman lay, her black hair displayed around her like ink spill. Her vibrant chocolate eyes searching the room for her husband. He reached for her hand caressing it softly and crooning to her, they both were expecting twins. They had always wanted twins, for their children to grow up and play together never one to leave the other lonely. As the woman finally gave birth to the first child its shrill cries could be heard throughout the house as the midwives carried the child to be cleaned then passed to his mother to be named. He was a beautiful baby with his mothers chocolate eyes and his fathers brown hair he was sure to grow up a charmer. _

_A silence soon followed as they waited. Slowly the next baby was born not a cry uttered from the baby's lips. The doctors stared. Never had they seen such a queer looking child. A message boy could be heard leaving the room to inform everyone of the house and village of the two healthy twins. The mother, Ayame frowned at the doctors, as they stared at her child, she wished to hold him in her arms not gawked at. Her husband must have thought the same thing for he turned and gave the doctors a stern look. The doctor hesitantly wrapped a blanket around the two children and passed them to the two happily awaiting couple. _

_As the babies were handed over to their mother a shrill cry could be heard from her throat as she stared at her young daughter in utter horror._

At least that was the tale the nurses told me, for I was just a babe when this happened and I surely could not remember. The nurses of course did not say it so kindly, adding their own old shrewd comments when the tale was shared. They said that my silver and red eyes were un-human, no pupils, demonic and that I should be glad I am not dead; for when my mother laid eyes on me she was said to have died that instant of fear. But I was not glad I would have preferred to have died that night.

Because of my mother's sudden death they all believed it was the child's fault, its queerness causing the death of the beautiful lady. Later that night I was attired with a scarf that hung over my eyes to hide the ugliness. Soon their hate was like a plague, flowing through all crooks and crannies till it infected all. The time came when I never was allowed to leave my room without the scarf on.

It was believed that my eyes would kill if peered into; I was the evil one, the cursed one. The tinniest of things that caused distress were my fault. If only they knew the truth……my…brother…… The thought of him shook me out of my thoughts as I once again looked into the sky. The sun was slowly progressing to the horizon signaling to all the slayers that breaks were over.

I wasn't permitted to partake in the practice of weapons; the villagers were afraid that I would some how use the knowledge I learned to kill them all.

I slowly left my sanctuary letting loose an aggravated grunt as I ran down the street, heading to the forest just outside the training grounds. I silently slipped up a tree to the highest of branches from above, taking off my scarf so that I could get a better view as the slayers blocked, thrust, dodged and dived their ways through the training, watching in excitement I quickly tucking away the information of the training in my mind for later use.

A few hours later a whistle was blown as I slowly climbed down the tree I had found. I finally made it to my house, sliding opening the door, I peered in. The hallways were darkened by the night sky as I lit all the candles that decorated my hallways. I have never lived with my family or if I have it has been a long time since then.

Intricately woven dragons stared at me as I glided down the hallway into my room where the design continued. I reached my dresser and pulled on a white night gown that had flowing white Sakura petal's down the front. Jumping on my bed I snuggled my pillows and fell into a deep slumber. My last thoughts being 'hopefully _he_ will not come here tonight…I'm so tired I will not be able to take the pain.'

The slamming of a door was heard in the farthest corners of my mind. A hand grasped my ankle instantly bruising it and threw me off my bed I yelped in surprise. My body hit the ground with a loud thump as I moaned silently.

"So I guess you thought I wouldn't come visit you tonight, hmm--- even when you knew I could sense you outside the training yard?" The voice was a male for sure, as he had a deep gruff voice that reverberated through my ears. A kick was aimed at my side, and I reflexively curled around it, the pain pulsing through my muscles as I fought to keep quite.

"…Well whore? Are you going to answer me?" His gruff hands flipped me over and I found myself starring into the chocolate eyes of my brother. Next a slap was thrown at my face, leaving an angry red mark.

"Y-yes b-b-but you s-see I w-was t-t-tired and-…" I started in fear, but once again was rewarded with another slap to my face.

"…Bitch! You will expect me at every hour; at every minute! You hear me!" He said as he glared down on me with pure hatred.

"Y-yes..." I whispered tears flowing down my face.

"Good girl" he smirked down at me whipping away my tears with his hand as the red glow of the tears washed down his hand. He stared at it for a moment, his blood lust flowing through him as he stood up and finished his beating aiming mostly for the head and chest before leaving. Curling up into a ball my tears mingled with the wood floor, staining it, cringing at the memory of his hand on my cheek.

I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to the throbbing of my body and the caress of the sun as I lay curled up in a ball on the floor. Grabbing onto my dresser I slowly hoisted myself up off the ground and dressed myself in a deep red kimono.

Today I was to visit Kohaku and I would like to look my best, I reached onto the dresser and pulled my scarf on, its materials gliding over my eyes. I specially made it so that I can see through it but those who look at me do not see my eyes.

Limping down the street my newly sprained ankle following behind me I headed for my families home, planning to sneak through the back to see kohaku. I stared down at the ground and wondered why I deserved this. What have I done to deserve such a life of pain? My brother flashed through my mind. Slowly my anger built towards him I hated him, more then anything in this worlds, more then the villagers, kami and my luck he was at the very center of my pain the very essence of my hatred.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by a strong hold on my shoulders and as I looked up I saw it was the very loathing of my existence.

"Oh dear, what have you done?" His voice dripped with false care as he slowly inspected my ankle.

"I tripped on a root in the forest, while I was picking flowers." My voice was filled with hate as I looked up at my brother. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked at me with false care. The spectator's whispering to each other of his kindness to a beast such as me.

"Here let me help you," He reached into his kimono and pulled out a convenient piece of wood that he must have used as a writing utensil and placed it on my ankle as he ripped then wrapped a piece of cloth from his kimono on my ankle a little too tightly. I winced in pain.

"There all better! You should be heading home now and make sure not to put to much weight on your ankle" He said a little too loudly as the crowed disappeared and I was left alone with _him_ by my side. I stood up quickly and headed toward the forest to avoid my brother, I couldn't do anything if I ran into him again today, I had a twisted ankle and couldn't run even if I tried.

After sneaking through the back way to see Kohaku I almost laughed at the sight of him. A young boy chasing Kirara the two tails, trying to capture her into his arms yet failing every time. There would be a time where Kirara would stop and wait expectantly before bounding off again right before his fingers grazed her tail, his high pitched laughter filling the small clearing with joy. I sat on the ground crossing my legs as I placed my hands across my mouth and whistled a high pitched chirping sound that bounced and flowed across the trees. Kohaku looked up and turned to see me. Abandoning Kirara he ran across the clearing and into my arms.

I embraced him with loving arms as I closed my eyes and smiled. Inhaling his scent I let it flow through my body, he smelt of a spring forest, of the rainy season. He hugged me tighter as I released him lightly from my grasp.

"Sister…." He looked at me with loving brown eyes and a crooked smile as he sat in my lap. I kissed the top of his head as I stroked his hair.

"Yes?" I replied,

"Why can't I see you everyday, like Sango or ….." he paused as I placed a finger over his mouth.

"That is because, Kohaku I am unlike you and our family and they are afraid that I could hurt you."

"Well that's plane stupid!" He huffed as he looked up at me. I gave him a shocked look as I said, "And where sir did you learn such language" while I pinched his cheeks and giggled. He swatted my hands away as he scowled looking up at the sky. "Stop treating me like I'm four years old! I'm going on my first demon hunt in a year. If anything you should be looking up to me. Soon I will be the best slayer in the village!" I looked at him in sadness, sighing I took a deep breathe in. When had he changed? Was it my brother who was doing this to him or was it the village? Was I slowly loosing the only family member who truly loved me?

"Sister?" I looked at Kohaku once again and saw worry in his eyes. I slowly wrapped my arms around him tighter and whispered, "I know kohaku, I know…"

* * *

soo... If you like it please review! I have a tendancy to loose interest if people just read and leave. Also the story may seem boring now but it gets better, hopefully. It revolves mostly on how characters feel about each other as well as family differences. If you don't like it, review and tell me _why _I think it's stupid to write a review saying you hate the story without saying why. People do need constructive critizism, if you think you can do better share some of your greatness! lol. 

If you read this you are amazing,

Crisis


End file.
